1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic device operations, and more particularly, to electronic devices and control methods of electronic devices for performing operations according to user inputs.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic devices have been developed and propagated. Particularly, smart electronic devices, such as smartphones or tablet personal computers (PCs), have come into wide use. Smart electronic devices, such as smartphones, store a variety of personal information, such as, for example, contact information, photos, conversion contents, and emails. These smart electronic devices also provide a lock state in order to prevent the stored personal information from being accessed by others.
There may be a request to enter a password on a lock screen to unlock a smart electronic device. However, if a password comprising few number of letters is set, the password may be vulnerable to security. If a password comprising large number of letters is set, the user may feel inconvenience. Therefore, a pattern input method using a plurality of points is developed for users who feel uncomfortable to enter passwords. However, since it is possible to connect only fixed points in the pattern input method, it is impossible to enter a password with one hand of a user and there is a limit to security.